(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for enhancing the effectiveness of an airfoil, such as a wing, as it moves through the atmosphere.
(2) Prior Art
The use of intense electric fields to create ions has been commonly used in many applications. Repulsion of like charges after ionization has been used to accelerate ions away from the ionization source. The recognition of this effect has given rise to thoughts about using this approach as a possible propulsion source.
While thoughts have been given to the possibility of a propulsion source, there remains a need for a system for enhancing the performance or effectiveness of an airfoil as it travels through the atmosphere.